


High School: DXD: Red Dragon's Journey

by Darth_Widow



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, F/F, Female Issei Hyoudou, Futanari, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Widow/pseuds/Darth_Widow
Summary: At Kuoh Academy, there is a delinquent girl who is destined for greatness, and it all starts with her death. Join Issei Hyoudou as she begins her journey to become; A HAREM QUEEN!
Relationships: Hyoudou Issei/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	1. Death of The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, MY NAME IS DARTH WIDOW, AND THIS IS MY SECOND STORY ON THIS SITE. Anyways, I have been rewatching High School DxD and I am watching it in Dub, and I was inspired. Now, is this shit, most likely, yes, but I still hope you enjoy it anyways.

# Chapter 1: Death of the Hero

“Red.”

“The same color as her hair. Darker than any red hair that I’ve ever seen.”

“Just like the color running down my hand.” 

“Long beautiful crimson hair. Just. Like. This.” 

Suddenly, the beautiful woman in front of me said these words. 

“Not today, I will not let you die.” Then, there was nothing, but darkness. 

* * *

“Oi, Issei! Issei wake up!” 

“AAHHHHHH...eh?” I woke up and saw the entire class looking at me, including my teacher. He sighed in disappointment, something I manage to do often.

“Miss Hyoudou, I understand if you don’t want to learn in my class, but please don’t fall asleep in class.” This caused the class to laugh, and me to shrink down into my seat. 

“Sorry, teach.” I said as I blushed in embarrassment. The teacher just sighed again and continued to teach the class. 

But yeah, that embarrassed girl is me, Issei Hyoudou, a school girl in a male uniform and a red shirt that is in year 2, class 3-B at Kuoh Academy. I have Short, spiky hair, brown eyes, fair skin, a height of 5” 7’, and D-cup breasts. Though you know what I look like, you might not realized from my embarrassed ass is that I, Issei Hyoudou, have a dream; to have a harem of beautiful big breasted women! Why, you may ask? It is because I am one of the perverted trio!

To be honest it’s not a title I am proud of, BUT IT IS NOT WRONG!

It’s just that, I have always loved women, and now that I think about it, probably to much. Maybe I should try and lower my pervertness, maybe then I can get a girlfriend. I don’t know. 

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the teacher said, 

“Remember to look over chapter 21 and remember the historical figures in the chapter.” Most did not pay attention, but I made sure to, since I did fall asleep in class. 

“Hey, Issei, want to watch the girls track team?” I look over to the voice to see my friends and the other 2 members of our Triumvirate. The voice was from Mastuda, the tallest of the three, and the self proclaimed ‘lolicon’ of the group, with large ears, black eyes, and a shaven hair, giving him the nickname: Perverted Baldy. Next to him was the shortest of us with black hair, and large square glasses, apparently giving him the ability to see all the measurements of a woman, which has given him the monikers: Perverted Glasses and the Three Sizes Scouter. In all honesty, it’s impressive how he gets the sizes, hell, it’s how we became friends. 

In the end, I smiled at them and said,

“Sure, let’s head to the hill next to the track.” They both looked at each other and shouted,

“ALL RIGHT!” and proceeded to high five each other while I just chuckled and walked with them to the track. 

* * *

“Hmmm, I’ve got to say, boobies are awesome.”

“Trust me, man, you and I are on the same page.”

“Me to, but it’s all pointless.” 

The three of us were all lazing around the hill next to the track as the girls track team did their daily training and looking to the sky. Honestly, it was great. I then sat up and asked, 

“Mastuda, Motohama, why did we enroll in this school?” Matsuda laughed at this. 

“Like you don’t know. We’re in a place that up until a few years ago was nothing but chicks.” Motohama continued. 

“We had to take advantage of the ratio, and the rate of foreign exchange students here are ridiculous.” I nodded at this.

“Yeah, the rate for foreign exchanges are weirdly high.” Matsuda continued from my comment.

“Poon as far as the eye can see, we figured hoes would be lining up to get on our jocks! We wouldn’t have to do a damn thing! We’d be drowning in pussy!” Suddenly, I got up, and decided to be a little dramatic and shout out our dream. 

“TO HAVE OUR OWN HAREM!”

They posed with me.

“HELL YEAH! WE WERE GOING TO HAVE CAUSAL, UNPROTECTED SEX WITH HOT CHICKS AND NEVER CALL THEM AGAIN!”

We got out of our poses and Motohama reminded us of our sad situation. 

“That was the plan, however, yet here we are, it’s the spring semester of our 2nd year and between the three of us, no one has gotten a single girlfriend. What’s the point, it will never happen.” Motohama said in disappointment. However, I knew we must not falter, less our dreams nay come true. 

“No! We can’t give up now, it’s not too late for us!” Suddenly, we noticed Yuuto Kiba, the ‘Prince of Kuoh,’ and basically it’s top bachelor walk near us, and he started talking. It was too late when he showed up. We all watched as he disappointed some girls with his refusal of their request. 

“Yuuto Kiba,” Motohama stated, “Class 2-C, basically every girl wants to sex him up.”

“Every guy wants to mess him up.” Matsuda joined in. The talk about Kiba frustrated me and I couldn’t hold it in.

“AAHHH! THAT TOOL! GODDAMN IT! JUST CAUSE HE’S HOT AND SEXY, SMART AND THE COOLEST GUY IN THE SCHOOL THEY ALL WANT TO RUB OFF OF KIBA!” 

“Woah, you called him hot and sexy, you fallen for guys now~” 

“Up yours, Matsuda!” 

“Uhh, he sucks so much less than we do.” 

“Uhh, life really blows sometimes.” Matsuda then checked his watch and freaked out a little.

“Oh shit! I’m gonna be late!” Me and Motohama looked at him confused. 

“Um, you’re going to be late for what?” I questioned, he simply looked to us and smiled and gave us a thumbs up, then continued to walk away. Me and Motohama looked to each other, then to Matsuda, and then followed him. 

* * *

“Murayama’s jugs are freakin’ huge!” 

“36/22/34.”

“Katse’s legs are crazy sexy!”

“34/22/36!”

At this point, Matsuda and Motohama were crowding a peak hole, wiggling their booties in delight at the sight of the girls in their underwear. Meanwhile, I’m being left out, technically on watch duty, with my arms crossed and my right foot and index finger tapping at different surfaces in annoyance. 

“I found this yesterday. I call it the ‘tithole’!”

“Good job Matsuda! I have to admit---” Motohama kept saying gibberish and I had enough.

“Alright! That’s it! Let me see!” I said angrily. I grabbed Matsuda by his butt and tried to pull him out with all my might. Suddenly, we heard one of the girls say 

“Huh what was that?” And then Matsuda and Motohama backed up and the former yelled, “RUN!” which they both did in opposite directions. However, this caused me to fall down on the ground. 

“Great, they left me here, fantastic.” Suddenly, I was frozen, and I felt the intent to kill me, and it was strong. 

And behind me. 

I slowly turned around to see Murayama and Katase and the rest of the FUCKING KENDO CLUB behind me. 

“Well well, what a surprise?” Murayama said. 

“Oh. Oh shit, listen, I know how this looks, but-” All the girls lifted their kendos, preparing to strike.

“P-p-p-please, don’t hurt me.” For the next 2 minutes, there was nothing but the snapping of kendos and the cries of a girl in pain. 

* * *

“Ah shit, that hurts.” After the beating I received, I rendezvoused with the rest of the trio outside the house of the Occult Club. They did a ‘ooooohhh’ when they saw me, having multiple bruises, a cut lip, and a black eye, they made sure I was punished, that’s for sure. 

“Well, did you at least get to see some nip?” I looked at Motohama with hatred.

“No, I didn’t see any nip! I was too easy getting my ass handed to me by the kendo club! Because I look through a peephole I didn’t see through you~” I suddenly felt like someone was watching me and looked behind me.

“Ass.” I saw red, like the girl in my dream, like the hair she had.

“Holes.” I was blushing, I knew I was as I saw this girl on the window. She looked down on me with her sparkling blue eyes, the color of the sea, as her crimson hair flowed through the wind. 

The other too looked up to where I was looking and saw her in the window. When that happened, she walked away into the darkness of the house. 

“Did you guys see that honey!? Her sugar has got to be sweet.” 

“True that. What is it about red hair.” Motohama smirked and adjusted his glasses.

“Her name is Rias Gremory. 36/24/36.”

“Oh shit.” I whispered to myself. 

“She’s the president of the Occult Research Club. Word around the school is she’s from Northern Europe.”

“Hmm, Rias, Gremory.” There was something about that name that made me immediately want to know more about her. 

Little did I know, I would get to know her very soon. 

* * *

Later in the day, I was walking home and the sun was setting on the city, it was honestly a beautiful sight. As I walked on the bridge, I decided to stop and look out to the highway, as I sigh in defeat. 

“Ugh. I’m never gonna get laid, or get a girlfriend, or anything. Fuck me. Well, I guess it makes since, who would ever want a perverted delinquent like me?” I then put my arms on the handlebars on the bridge and put my face into my arms in disappointment. It’s true though, the more I think about it, the more I realized I fucked up and that, in the end, I am going to be a virgin forev-

“Um, excuse me? Are you Issei Hyoudou, from Kuoh Academy? Or am I wrong?” I looked up to see a large breasted girl with long black hair, a red uniform that I didn’t recognize, and ruby colored eyes. Speaking of her ruby eyes, they widened in shock of the bruises that I still have. 

“Um, are you ok.” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Anyways, may I ask who’s asking for me?” The girl in front of me started to blush and the question and started to stutter. 

“I-I wanted to know if you were dating anyone?” This confused me, why was this girl asking if I was single………………….

Wait.

“Um….why are you asking?”

“Well, I was just wondering if you were single, and if you were, if,” She looked away at this point, still blushing. “If you wanted to go out with me.” 

Wait.

WHAT!

“Wait, go out with you, like, as a couple?” She looked back up to my face and smiled at this.

“Yes! You see, I noticed you walk through this bridge often and you always looked so beautiful and handsome at the same time. While there were times it seems like you're a delinquent, I also felt that you were lonely and-”

Wait, was this actually happening, does a girl actually like me? Am I not going to be along. I have to pinch myself.

.

“See, the thing is, I want you to be my girlfriend.”

.

Holy shit. This is real. 

“Soooooo. When do you want to go out?”

“Um, would next Sunday work?”

“Yeah, that can work, honestly, any day would work.” Yumma giggled at this and said,

“It’s a date then. Night!” 

“Yeah, you too.” With that, she ran to the direction she appeared from and turned to me at the last minute and said,

“I’m really am happy you’re my girlfriend!” 

I think my heart skipped a beat. 

“Um, diddo, see ya around.” I waved back to hear slowly, my mind still processing what the hell happened. However, it passed like a bird’s shadow and I clenched my fist and raised it in the air. 

“Hell yeah! I finally have a girlfriend! AND I HAVE A DATE!” 

* * *

“Wake up please! Would you wake up now!? Or, you can just stay in bed, but I would come down on you. Wake up, Mister! Wake up, Mister! Wake-”

***CLICK***

I looked up to my clock, laughed, and smirked. Why, you may ask? Simple. It is because today is the first day that I, Issei Hyoudou, have a girlfriend. 

* * *

“NO, PLEASE GOD!”

“OH!” Matsuda and Motohama were in disbelief when my beautiful girlfriend appeared to meet with me. I decided to make things not awkward and introduce them to my girlfriend.

“Matsuda, Motohama, this is my girlfriend, Yumma Amano.” I then turned to Yumma, my left hand pointing to the two boy’s still gasping in disbelief. “And these are my buds, Matsuda and Motohama.” She turned to the boy’s with a smile on her face. “It’s nice to meet you.” And just to rub it in, I went up to Matsuda, I went up to him, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear loud enough that he and Motohama could hear it. 

“And here’s the best part, dudes. She. Asked. Me. But hey, if you stop wacking it, you’ll find one too.” I walked over to Yumma after probably, most likely humiliating my two friends. 

Honestly, a dick move on my part.

“Come on, let’s go, Yumma.” 

“Kay.” And we both walked away, with Yumma bowing before them. But I did manage to hear this.

“DUDE, HE BETRAYED US.”

* **INTENSE CRYING***

Was I a dick, yes. Was it worth it?

Hell. Yes.

* * *

Later in the week, it is now Sunday, and I had a bit of a costume change for the date. For the date, I now have a grey coat over a black shirt with red highlights, that is lifted up enough to see my lower stomach, along with some grey jeans. I am currently waiting for my girlfriend to show up, but it seems she’s late. 

“Man, I really hope she didn’t forget about our date.” 

“Here, take a flyer.” Suddenly, a hand reached out in front of me with a flyer in hand. I took the flyer and looked to the voice to see a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She also had red lipstick covering her lips and I red dress with a yellow bow in the middle of her dress, she also had black cloth on her shoulders which gave the appearance of webbed wings, as well as bat wings on her back and yellow hoops around her arms. Huh, what a weird cosplay. After giving me the flyer, she simply smiled at me and walked off. 

“Well, what the hell is this about.” I say as I look down to the flyer. “Your wish will be granted, eh?” I scowled at this. “What a bunch of bullshit.” But something compelled me to keep flyer. So I decided to put it in my pocket. 

“Issei, hey!” There she is. My beautiful girlfriend with with a pink dress and purse as well as a black skirt.

“Hey, babe! You made it!” 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

“No, it’s ok. In fact, I’m just glad you came!” Hell yes! Not gonna be stood up! HELL YEAH!

The date went great in my opinion. We went shopping for clothes first and I was able to get some new shirts out of it, while I was able to get her a scrunchie. After shopping a bit more, we stopped for a lunch break where Yumma fruit parfait. I simply had some green tea and snuck a look at Yumma generous breast, which cause me to almost die.

I didn’t. Don’t worry.

After that, we did some stuff at the arcade, it turns out that Yumma is very good at Mortal Kombat, like, really good, it’s honestly terrifying. We also did a bit of Dance Dance Revolution and I think we got heated cause after that, we were in each other’s arms, panting, sweating, and looking longingly into each other’s eyes, but I turned away and blushed. Yumma chuckled at this. 

However, now it is the end of the day and the sun is setting. Me and Yumma have reached a large fountain that glistens in the sun. 

“I sure had fun today.”

“Yeah, so did I, I really enjoyed it.” As we walked towards the fountain, our hands touched and I blushed, but I decided to take the initiative and decided to hold my girlfriend’s hand. She gasped at the sudden contact but we kept walking. I like to think she smiled at the contact. With the fountain glistening and with the sky a beautiful color of orange and bronze, I took my chance. 

“Yumma.” 

“Hmm.” I stopped in front of the fountain, grasping both of her hands and looking towards her. 

“I’m going to be very forward, but I have to ask you, can I kiss you?” Yumma looked at me with a surprised look, but then smiled and said, 

“Yes.” I froze. She agreed, holy shit she agreed. So, I leaned in and so did she, and I did the leap of faith and.

I captured her lips.

Her lips were sweet and it felt as if I saw color for the first time in my life. As we kissed, she put her arms around my neck and leaned into my body. As we continued, she pushed her tongue in so I fought in kind, I think I was able to get control of the situation. However, before we could continue, Yumma pulled out and put her forehead on mine. 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, Wow.” However, I heard something originate from Yumma.

“Yumma?” I looked down to see Yumma with her eyes closed and tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Yumma, are you ok?” I wrapped my arms around her as she started to cry and held her, and then I heard her, in a voice deeper than what I’m used to, say, 

“I love you.” I froze, but then, I felt a pain in my gut and looked down, Yumma held in her hand, a spear of light, and it was penetrating my gut. 

“Yu-mma? GUH!” I puked out blood and saw my gut spewing out blood by the gallons. Holy shit there was so much. I looked up to see Yumma, but she had changed. She now wore skimpy black leather that strapped around and under her breasts while she had a three-strapped thong, shoulder plates with three spikes on her right pad, gloves that went to her elbow, and high heel boots. However, what surprised me more were wings, dark, black wings of something of what can be described as an angel. In all honesty, I loved the new look, however, I couldn’t focus because of one little bitty thing, nothing major. 

I. AM. DYING. 

I looked to Yumma. She looked at me with tears down her cheek. However, I did notice something that made me smile. 

“I-I’m sorry, Issei, but you were too dangerous to be kept alive.” She walked towards me as I fall to my knees to the ground. “With what you have inside of you, I couldn’t risk you destroying us, but.” She paused, wiping her eyes as more tears fell down. “I didn’t expect to fall in love with you.” 

“The scrunchie.”

“Huh.” Yumma looked down to her left hand to find the scrunchie still on her arm. 

“You kept it on.” Yumma looked to me, as I smiled with happiness. 

“I know you are killing me in all that, but for some reason, you wearing that. It really warms my heart.” Yumma stared at me for a second and hugged me, yelling, 

“I’m sorry!” Over and over again. Me, I was content, I finally got a kiss, would I die a virgin, yes, that sucks, but at least I got a kiss. Yumma calmed down, and kissed me on the forehead before laying me down on the ground. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, 

“I love you.” And then took off into the air. 

Which is where I am now, dying on the ground, with no possible way to save myself. While I am content with dying, a small part of me doesn’t want to yet. I want to complete my dream, I want to get laid, get a harem, and honestly, see Yumma again, as fucked as that sounds. However, the last thought of my mind wasn’t of Yumma, no. 

It was Rias. 

Her crimson blood hair, her big, juicy breasts, her sea blue eyes.

I wish to also see them. One. More. Time. 

“I have come, you’re the one who summoned me, are you not?” I looked up with my eyes to find bouncing breasts and crimson hair flowing in the wind, with a red glow around her. It’s her.

It’s Rias. 

“Since death is nearly upon you, I will gladly take you in.” Suddenly bat wings appeared on her back. 

.

.

.

Wait, bat wings?

“From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake.” 

After that, the last of my breath faded, and with that, the last of my conscious. 

At 6:58 P.M. Sunday. I, Issei Hyoudou, died. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE. I have literally been working on this all day and I think it went pretty well, so, enjoy this surprise update by me!

#  **Chapter 2: Meeting The Master**

“Wake up, or I shall kill you dead! Wake up, bitch! Or I’ll fuck your bones!”

***CLICK***

“Uhhhh, I feel like I got kicked in the gut. FUUUUUCCCCKKKK.” I felt very tired and very sore too. And I had a weird dream that I went on a date with my girlfriend, Yumma Amano, then she started crying and then stabbed me and told me that she loved me as she transformed into some sort of Angel that like BDSM and then I died but I go to see... Rias.

.

.

.

Oh shit. OH SHIT. I HAVE TO TELL MATSUDA AND MOTOHAMA, THEY’LL UNDERSTAND. 

* * *

“What, stop screwing with me guys. You seriously don’t remember meeting Yumma?” I decided that I would bring the guys to a stairwell so we could have some privacy and told them about Yumma, which they told me they had no idea who Yumma was. Ok, I was freaking out a little and my voice was shaking. How the hell could these guys not remember meeting Yumma?

“Nah, dude. Name’s not ringing any bells.”

“I’ll say it again, you never introduced us to this chick, and it’s impossible you have a girlfriend.” Ok, that shit hurt. I so have…..had a girlfriend.

“Ok, first of all, fuck you. Second, I can prove to you that she exists, I have her phone number on my-what the?” I pulled out my phone and saw that none of Yumma’s information was not there. This was getting out of hand, what the hell is going on? Suddenly, I had the feeling I was being watched, and not from Matsuda and Motohama. I looked up to where I felt the presence looking at me to see those sea blue eyes once again, staring directly at me.

There she was, Rias Gremory.

“Big boobies, twelve o’clock.”

“Rias?!” Motohama had to adjust his glasses to see if his vision wasn’t failing him, and from the sounds from upstairs where Rias was standing, a bunch of girls were fangirling at the presence of Rias and possibly commenting on their love for her. 

Understandable. Very understandable. 

While they were doing that, Rias started to walk down the stairs, towards us. I started to blush as I saw her breasts bouncing with each step she took. However, she also had her eyes closed and was smiling as she walked passed us. However, she opened her eyes subtly and look directly at me, while smiling and giving the smallest chuckle.

My heart skipped a beat at this moment. 

Shit. 

“Well, filing that image for later.” Goddamn it Matsuda. Motohama continued.

“There’s something about her. She’s like a naughty, redheaded princess, you know?” 

“Yeah.” I say in a shaking voice, still remembering the look she gave me. Suddenly Matsuda walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and said, 

“Hey, maybe you’ve been watching too much porn and it’s making you cray cray?”

“What the fuck, Matsuda. Anyway, I know she’s real you idiots! I know what happened!” 

“Hey, hey, just relax, ok, remember, deep breaths you delinquent.” Right, breath in, breath out. “Listen, just come by my place after school today and we’ll hang out and watch my treasured collection. OF DVD PORN!” While he was saying that Katase and Murayama walked by us, saying rude, but not untrue, comments about us. I decided to speak up. 

“Hey girls, how’s it hanging. Thanks for the scar!” They looked to me with an apologetic look for a split second, but then looked away and did a ‘hrm’ sound. Well, at least they sorta cared, but in all seriousness, the wound might heal.

Maybe.

“Hmmhmm. Anyway, I just got a new disc called ‘Double DDs and The Nerds who love them.” I tried to pay attention, but I looked to where Rias left and said to myself.

“So weird.” Which made since, like, why the hell did she give me that look. Does she like me? Does she want me?! DOES SHE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

AAAHHHHH-

* * *

“Transform! Hmhahahaha!” We were all at Matsuda’s place, watching what seems to be ‘Kamen Rider Pinky’ from Momo, which Motohama was just gushing about.

“OHH, this is Momo’s latest video, ‘Kamen Rider Pinky’!” 

“Sure is. I had to pull some major strings.” I, however, wasn’t paying attention to them, I was just thinking about last night, and the more I think about it, the more things make less since. The most important question was: did I die, and if I did, how the hell am I alive. 

“Yo, what the hell is wrong with you, Issei? You are a Mono Zomo Momo fan?” While I think it had good smut, it wasn’t one of my favorites to be honest. 

“Eh, uh, let’s turn off the lights. It’s way too bright in here, and I can’t concentrate.” Motohama, don’t be doing what I think you’re doing. 

“Yeah, that’s way better.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Once again, I blocked them out because for some reason, the lights seemed to still be on, albeit red now, which made no fuckin sense, but still, I thought Motohama turned off the lights. 

“Um, guys, the lights are still on.” It took them a sec, but Motohama turned with a confused look, but a blush still took over his cheeks. 

“Wait? What did you just say?” Of course they weren’t listening. 

“Ugh, fine, I’ll get it myself.” I got up from my seat and went to the light switch, to find it off. 

“Wha-w-w-what the hell?!” 

“Hey, Issei, you ok?” 

“Maybe she needs to lay down.” I started to hyperventilate, as this was all freaking me out, I also started to get a headache, something was wrong, very wrong. 

“I-I need to go home.” I grabbed my bag and started to leave. 

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing, I-I’m just getting a headache, so I guess I'm taking Motohama’s advice.” They looked at each other and then to me until Motohama said, 

“Alright Issei, stay safe.”

“Thanks.” With that, I left Matsuda’s place. 

* * *

While walking home, I noticed that when I looked at dark areas like an alleyway, my vision would light up the area. This freaked me out immensely. Something’s happening to me, and I don’t know what. 

“No! Mommy, buy it.” I was startled by the sound of a child begging her mom to buy a toy for her from across the street. What freaked me out is that usually, at this range, I would not have heard it from this far away. 

“If you don’t stop acting like a brat, you’re grounded.” 

“NOOO!” How the hell am I able to hear them. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. 

* * *

After that, I ran, I don’t know how far, I just know that I did. By the time I had stopped running, the evening had turned to night, and I was back at the place I died.

The fountain. 

For some reason, I started tearing up, I guess it was because of everything that has been happening and the events of last night. However, I felt something, something dark, something deadly. I turned around to find someone in the darkness of the trees. From what I could see, the figure was a man with a chiseled face, brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was also wearing a grey trench coat over a white dress shirt, black pants, and shoes, along with black gloves and a hat of the same color. 

“Well, this is really unfortunate. If you want I can let you finish crying, you piece of trash.” I backed up, to the fountain, almost falling over. Suddenly, his eyes moved and he appeared right in front of be and I backed up, but not unscathed, as I was cut on the right side of my lip, the same place my lip was cut. However, I looked around and saw that I was about 15 ft away from my attacker at this point, on my knees, clutching my lip. Wait, how the hell am I 15 ft away from my attacker. My attacker scoffed at me and said,

“Looking for a way out?” I looked around, seeing I had plenty of chances to escape, however, I felt that he would get me anyways. So I decided to get into a boxer’s stance and stand my ground, while allowing the blood from my wound to drip to the ground. 

“Nah, I just need to get closer to beat the shit out of you. You just surprised me.” 

“Huh, I did hear that you were delinquent in your middle school days, and a bit of that reputation transferred to your high school career. Just don’t disappoint me.” His body turned enough to see what cut me, and what it was shook me to my core.

A dark blue spear of light

“What, have you seen a spear of light before?” He asked sarcastically. “Maybe this will jog your memory.” And he brought out to things that made me lower my stance in fear.

Two. Black. Angelic. Wings. Oh, I am so fucked. 

“And now you are afraid, what a coward. So tell me, where are your friends and Master?” Friends and Master, what the hell is he talking about? “You show no signs of disappearing nor any magic circles being deployed. Therefore, I can assume that you are a stray, is that correct?” I couldn’t respond, with what has been happening and the fact that there is another person just like Yumma was freaking me out so much that I’m pretty sure I’m having a panic attack. “Which means, killing you won’t be a problem!” He threw his spear at me. I wanted to move, but I was to frozen in fear, sure I can fight other humans, but something like this, there’s no fucking way. 

And in the end, it might cost me my life, as the spear impaled me in my stomach. 

“GUUAHH!” I knelt down on the ground, throwing up a pile of blood from my stomach. This pain is honestly, a thousand times worse than when Yumma killed me. Like, holy shit, it’s like lava. The man walked towards me as I felt as if I was dying. Again. I tried to take it out, only to be burned by the light of the spear. 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” The man taunts, “Light is a deadly poison to your ‘kind’. Burns you from within.” At this point, he was in front of me and kicked me down onto my back, I screamed in agony as the spear moved within me. The man then put his foot onto my stomach. “I thought that I finished you off, but it seems that you’re a tough one.” He then grabbed his spear and removed it from my stomach, twisting it as he removed it, causing me to gasp in agony and cough up some more blood. “Don’t worry, I’ll put you out of your misery, shortly.” He prepared his blade to strike at my heart. I knew I wasn’t strong enough to save myself in this situation. 

Someone, anyone, please, help me.

Luckily, someone answered. 

Black and red lightning showered threw the air like a current, striking the man and removed his spear from his hand, making him dispel it. He looked to me with anger in his eyes and said,

“What did you do, you little shit?!” However, a red glow interrupted him and he looked towards it. “And What the hell is that?!” I moved up a little to get my wound off the ground and turned my body to look at the red glow, that familiar red glow. 

“Keep your hands off of her.” She said it with the authority of a captain. It was her, once again, Rias Gremory. 

“That red hair, did Rias, come to save me?” I wondered out loud. However, my pain was too great and the adrenaline wore off, as I fell into darkness. 

* * *

“Master, wake up, won’t you? Master, wake up, won’t you? Master, wake up, won’t you please~” 

***CLICK***

“Ahhh, one of my favorites….I still feel like shit though. Damn though, was that another dream? Hold on, why do I feel lighter?” I look down to see myself completely naked. 

“Why am I naked?” Then I froze, I heard a moan, a feminine moan. Oh shit. I looked to my right to see a large bulge in my blanket. I lifted up the blanket to see a naked Rias Gremory with her huge breasts out in the open, beautiful red hair all across her gorgeous body. HOLY SHIT RIAS GREMORY IS IN MY BED…..WAIT, DID SHE SEE MY DICK?! Right, something I haven’t mentioned since it wasn’t relevant, is that I, Issei Hyoudou, have a dick. Yeah, I know, I have dick and balls but you know what, it all works out. Anyways, with me still in bed, and my dick now rock hard Rias started to wake up. 

“Uhh, Issei?” She asked as she rubbed her eyes. She got up next to me and said, 

“Hey.” as she stretched her back and yawned, popping her back and showing her glorious boobs to me. 

“Holy shit.” She opened her eyes and looked towards me with a smile on her face and said 

“Good morning.” She then looked down to my hard member. 

“Well, somebody is happy to see me.” Oh fuck, that’s hot. 

“I-is this a dream or something, cause this could be something out of a porno or something.” 

“Oh, a porno, let me show you something out of one.” She then clasp my dick around her hand and started performing a hand job. I moaned at the motions of my dick being pulled back and forth. Sure, it was the same as masturbation to be honest, but having someone else do it feels magical. Back and forth, back and forth, the motons became blended with my heavy breath, but I did notice that Rias was getting heavy breathed to, so I took the initiative. I took my right hand and put it on her ass, squeezing it, it felt like a squishy pillow in the palm of my hand, she moaned at that action I took. My left hand went in for the dream of almost every boy in Kuoh Academy, I squeezed the big, juicy breasts of Rias Gremory, she moaned at that as well. We kept going onto the motions as I went a little more daring and moved my hand from her ass to her pussy and started to finger her, she moaned loudly and I was worried that my parents would wake up if she was any louder. Soon though, I felt I was about to climax and said, 

“I’m cumming.” Rias stopped and got onto the bed and positioned herself that her pussy was showing. 

“Right here, issei. Rub your big cock right her on my pussy!” She begged me. Holy shit, this has to be a fucking dream, but I’m not going to pass up this offer, since this is a dream. I crawled over to her, grabbing my cock and putting it above her pussy. We moaned as we connected and I started to move my hips back and forth, we both moaned and soon, I came all over Rias’ stomach and breasts. Rias came as well, moaning in that beautiful voice of hers. As soon as we were done, I fell onto Rias, as my large breasts fell onto hers. We both waited to catch our breath and once I did, I said, 

“There is no way this is real, having sex with Rias Gremory, there is no way that would happen to me.” 

“It’s all real, Issei.” She said to me, I looked down to Ria’s beautiful face, who was only smiling at me. “As well as everything that has happened over the past few days.” She then brought her hand to my cheek, rubbing my lip with her thumb, the right side in particular. I could feel it, my lip’s wound..well, scar now, was still there. Suddenly, she spawned those bat wings that she had at that day at the fountain and said these exact words to me. 

“My name is Rias Gremory, and I’m a Devil. Not only that, but I’m your master too, which means you belong to me. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Issei Hyoudou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, originally, I didn't mean to write any smut yet, but I just started writing and it just happened and that happened. So yeah. I hope you enjoy and keep reading!


	3. Meeting The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! After so many months of doing other stories and doing other stuff, I have returned to the story! Hopefully I will get the next chapter done sooner, but who knows, with everything going on, who knows what will happen. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and stay safe!

#  **Chapter 3: Meeting The Family**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

“Oh my beautiful daughter! While I’m respecting your privacy by knocking, BUT I am assuring my authority as your mother by coming in anyway!” My mother slammed the door open. “Now get your butt up and get ready for school!” After saying that, her vision focused to see me on top of Rias, both naked, with me freaking the fuck out that my mother is seeing me, and the girl on my bed, naked.

“Good morning, how are you today?” Rias said calmly. My mother was simply flabbergasted.

“I-I’m fine. Issei, you’re late; and naked.” She closed the door after that. I could hear my parents talking about how I was naked with Rias in the next room over. I felt lightheaded and plopped my head onto Rias’ naked chest. 

“It’s over, my parents have seen me naked and my life is over.” I whimpered to myself. Then I realized something, I’m naked, Rias is naked, and I had my semifirst time with her, but more than that, I possibly had my first time with her. WHAT KIND OF DOUCHEBAG FORGETS THEIR FIRST TIME?! AH FU-

“It’s quite a party here in the morning, isn’t it?” I looked up from Rias’ chest to see her smiling at me. 

“Sooooo, you think we can go another round?” 

“Honestly, that sounds tempting.” Holy shit, I did not just hear that, girls don’t say that…..girls besides me don’t say that. “But, I think we need to get ready for school, so up and at ‘em Issei.” Rias then pushed me off of her and off the bed and got up, giving me a view of her most sacred area. I simply said nothing as my nose became a crimson waterfall. Once she got her panties on, Rias said, 

“How’s your tummy feeling? Where you were stabbed.” Wait, what?

“I-I was stabbed?” I put a hand on my stomach. I was stabbed? But, that can’t be right, the only time I was stabbed was in my...dream.

“But...but that was-”

“It wasn’t a dream, love.” She stated with a smile on her face and breast in full view of my face, I turned to not look, but she just simply chuckled at that. “You know, your body is amazing.” I blushed at this. “You suffered a lethal blow and yet only a single night's rest and you are fully recovered.” I looked at her, she now had a bra on. “It left you weak, but all you needed was a little magic touch to bring you back. And I need you~” Well now I’m hard again. FUCK. She then turned around to show that her bra still needed to be strapped together. 

“You mind helping with this.” I got up, but made sure my pelvis was away from Rias’ ass and said,

“Yeah, sure.” As I fixed her bra, I decided to question her. 

“Sooooo, why were we naked?” She chuckled again.

“I already told you, your wound couldn’t heal on its own, so I held you close and used my magic. It only works if our parts touch.” While this did sound like a load of bullshit, I sure as hell wasn’t complaining. I also imagined climaxing from ectasy, which I also don’t have to imagine cause IT FUCKING HAPPENED! BOOYAH!

“And while we did have that moment, you don’t have to worry about anything because I am still a virgin.” 

.

.

.

I STILL HAD SEX WITH RIAS, NO ONE WILL TAKE THAT FROM ME, DAMN IT!

“Now what’s with that face?”

“What face?” She grasped my chin and turned me towards her, she looked so goddamn beautiful. I smiled at the sight.

“Ah, there’s that beautiful smile.” I blushed as she said that, but I soon remember something she said.

“Wait, didn’t you say that you were a devil or something?”

“Correct, and that is because I am one, and I am also your master. I like the name ‘Issei’ so I’ll let you keep it.”

* * *

After somehow persuading my parents that Rias was over for a project or some other thing, me and the hot red-head went to school. 

“There’s no freaking way?!” The thing is..I went to school with Rias Gremory.

“He had to have done her homework or paid her something?!” So when the school delinquent and one of the perverted trio came walking in with the most popular girl in school, of course people wouldn’t believe it. 

“What is happening here, is she supposed to be cool now?!”

“YES! AND I THINK IT’S WORKING!” Wait, does this mean that Katse and Murayama want me now? Questions for later. Still, let the gossip games begin. I am honestly not ready for that. I looked towards Rias and noticed that her jugs bounced with every step, never in a million years I’d think I would ever see that glorious sight, but here I am. 

“I’ll send someone to pick you up later.” 

“Say wha-?” She then turned to me and smiled at me.

“I’ll send someone to pick you up to meet the others, you’ll know who it is. I’ll see you soon.” She then leaned in and kissed me directly on the cut of my lip and giggled while leaving to go to class. Meanwhile my mind was blank and I’m pretty sure I’m going to have a mental breakdown because I did not expect that.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I suddenly felt pain in my left cheek and then in the front of my face. Oh, it’s a column, I think I understand what’s going on.

“Is that how it is?! How are we supposed to be bros if you’re pimpin’ the big red on the DL, man?!” Well, I now know that Matsuda punched me.

“Matsuda, there’s no need for that!” Ah, Motohama, you’ll understand! 

“But he’s-” 

“Issei’s our buddy, let’s give her a chance to explain.” Awesome, now I can just get up and-

“Where did you go and what did you do after you left yesterday?!” . . . Son of a bitch. You know what, I shall punish them both for Matsuda’s transgression. 

“I’ll be happy to explain gentlemen.” I felt my pain subside and decided to put on a cool face, despite the predicament of my face.

“Yeah, yeah, spill it out!” 

“You see, yesterday, I was rolling up on some double D’s.” I think the best part is that I’m not lying, about rolling on the D’s, it being yesterday was a total fucking lie. But the deed was done, and Matsuda and Motohama felt three times the amount of pain they dealt me, it felt good. 

* * *

Classes had ended and extracurricular activities began, but this time, I wasn’t interested in staring at the Girls Track Team, and even if they were practicing right now, I probably still wouldn’t go. I was too anxious and my leg was bouncing rapidly. Still, I wondered who the person would be. I looked at the clock, it was 4 o’clock sharp, and I was getting more and more nervous. Suddenly, I heard the cries of girls gushing about someone and it was then I knew who was picking me up.

Yuuto Kiba, The Prince of Kuoh. 

While people were looking at him and the girls were praising him, I got my bag, carried it on my shoulder, and walked over to the surrounded prince with a sharp look on my face. 

“Kiba.” This caused everyone to look over to me, the girls held me with disdain while Kiba simply smiled. 

“Ah, Miss Hyuodou, I see you are ready.” 

“Well then, lead on, Prince Yuuto.” This led everyone to be shocked and Motohama had to readjust his glasses to see if this was happening.

“Oh my god! Is Kiba going to walk out of this room with that weasel girl?” Murayama exclaimed.

“Kiba, don’t do it! You’ll catch pervert! You’ll lose all of your friends and smell like moldy meat!” I decided to step in after Katse said that. 

“Don’t worry ladies, I have no interest in your prince.” I gained an evil gleem after saying that. “His citizens on the other hand~” This caused the crowd of girls to disperse with disgust in their look. Kiba simply looked at me with a smile on his face.

“Well, that certainly helps.” I simply smiled. 

“Well, I guess my reputation helps sometimes too.” Kiba nodded and started walking, with me following in tow. 

* * *

By the time we reached our destination, the sun was starting to set and the sky gained an orange hue. From the outside, the Occult Club Clubhouse was covered by a shadow from the trees around the area, making the aura around the clubhouse feel supernatural. Being the knight that he is, Kiba opened the door for me, I thanked him for it and entered the building. When I entered, I noticed that there was a faint light coming from the room to the left of the entrance, so I walked up and took a look. The room was lit up by multiple candles that kept the atmosphere tense and on edge. In the corner of the room, a table held a tall, white statue, surrounded by lit candles. Next to that was a dresser that held various objects that I could not make out because of the lighting, and there were multiple paintings on the wall behind it. At the center of the room was a small coffee table with a large candlestick on it, providing the center of the room with light. The table was caught in between two green, padded couches which seemed to have been made for comfort and luxury. On the couch to my left was a small girl with white hair, a small black cat hair clip on her hair, had a short stature, and B-Cup breasts, though I was not sure of the exact measurements. She seemed to be eating some treats while her eyes were closed. 

“Hey, I recognize her.” I said to Kiba. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I think her name is Koneko, right?” 

“That’s right! That’s Koneko Tōjo, a first year and a valued member of The Occult Research Club.” Koneko then opened one of her eyes and looked at us, revealing an amber eye. “Issei here says that she might know you.” I blushed at this and looked away, trying to look cool. “I don’t know, I could be wrong, or something.” Koneko closed her eyes again and continued to eat her treat. I looked back with the corner of my right eye. Honestly, I can’t believe Kiba did that shit, embarrassing me like that! Now that I got a good look at her, I know exactly who she is! All the girls hate her cause all the guys want to do her, especially Matsuda, that fuckin lolicon! Of course, I’d still do her, since she was incredibly cute, but I still prefer big boobs and a juicy bod over small boobd and a petite bo-

“Hey.” 

“Eh?” She was talking to me? Why was she talking to me?!

“Your lip, what happened?” My brain took a second to process what she was asking.

“Oh, the wound on my lip, I, uh, got beat up by the Kendo Club for a crime I didn’t commit.” 

“Was it peeping?”...FUCK!

“Uhhhhhhhh… my friends were doing it, not me.”

“But did you want to be in their shoes?” I could not lie, as she was right, so I stayed silent with my nonexistent shame.

“Then it was deserved.” She said as she went back to her treat. Kiba was holding in his laughter, but I could tell that he wanted to let it out. It was then that I realized that there was the sound of water coming from beyond the white curtain of the exit to the right of the room. So there was a shower in the club room, with someone in there? Holy shit, how did I get so lucky?!

“Your clothes are laid out when you’re ready, Miss President.” I heard a sensual voice say. 

“Thank you, Akeno.” Holy shit, I heard Rias Grenmory take a shower! I still had sorta sex with her, BUT STILL! DAMN! I LOVE THIS CLU-

“Also, It’s not polite to spy.” I looked back to Koneko, who was grabbing another treat. 

“Eh...right.” I said in an unsure voice. Like, she was right, but at the same time, I hang out with Matsuda and Motohama, so I also don’t care. 

Also, was I saying that stuff out loud? Questions for later.

“Oh, who’s this?” I looked over to the voice and found something beautiful. It was a girl who had peach skin with long, black hair that formed into a long ponytail, held together by an orange ribbon, with her eyes being the color of violet. She had a voluptuous body with breasts as big, if not slightly bigger than Ria’s, that were struggling to be contained by the school uniform she wore. “I didn’t see you.” The woman giggled as she walked towards me. My eyes widened a bit and I took a step back, unsure what this mystery woman would do, but she just laughed at that. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite. You’re the new girl, huh?” She then bowed before me, making me blush, people don’t bow before me.

“Uhhh?” I honestly didn’t know what to think, though my mind did get preoccupied when she stood back up, making her breasts bounce. 

“It’s nice to meet you. There’s nothing to be nervous about. Everyone here is super nice. I’m Akeno Himejima, the club’s vice president.” She said with a giggle at the end. My blush began to grow bigger as I looked away and rubbed the back of my hand. 

“Uh, thank’s Akeno. I’m Issei Hyoudou, I promise I’m not always this awkward.” Because I am usually not close to a girl whose dress is about to combust! Plus thinking about Akeno and Rias together seems very fucking hot! I bet they hangout with each other while naked, maybe have pillow fights, and oh mama! Maybe if I can ask nicely, I could hang out with them alone and then..WOOOOO! I LOVE THIS CLUB SO MUCH! 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone. I know it was incredibly rude, but I didn’t have a chance to wash up after I left your place.” Honestly, without being a horny fuck, I can understand what she’s saying, I usually never have a chance to take a shower when I’m doing a sleep over with Matsuda and Motohama. 

“Ah don’t worry, It’s all hot-a, I mean fine, it’s all...fine.” 

“Well, that’s a relief.” Excellent, either she didn’t know my fuck up or chose to ignore it, an absolute win in my book. “Now that you’ve arrived, I think everyone is here.” Rias gestures to the couches before us. Akeno and Kiba already sat down on the couch across from Koneko, so I decided to sit next to her. Once I sat down, Rias came over and sat on the dresser. “We would like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research Club.” 

“Thanks.”

“But you should know that the name of the club is just a front.” Considering the shit I just went through for the past two days, I’m not surprised. “It’s supposed to look like some sort of hobby.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Ok then, what is this supposed to be then?” 

“Considering you outright asked I’ll be frank with you.” Rias smiled, “I’m not the only devil here, Issei.” Well of course, I’m here as well, so of course she isn’t the only one here.

.

Wait.

“Wait, are you saying that-”

“Yes, everyone here is a Devil.” I looked at Kiba, then to Akeno, and then Koneko. It was unfathomable to think that these three were also devils like Rias and I. “However, the man that you fought last night, was not a Devil.” My eyes widened by that revelation and I gulped as I asked,

“Wha-What was he then.” 

“A Fallen Angel.” When she said that, my memories played from the past two nights. The mystical powers, the dark, yet angelic wings, the man in the trench coat, and Yumma. I had a wave of sadness as I thought of her, but I returned my focus back to Rias as she spoke up again. 

“Many people believe that Devils and Fallen Angels are one in the same, however, that’s not true. Fallen Angels actually want to serve God, but it’s too late for them. Their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld. The confusion is understandable, because they too walk the Earth, misguiding humans, but they wish to please God, so their goal is to wipe us out and take over our realm, which you call Hell. And of course, there are the more notable Angels, who are sent by God to destroy us. So we’re constantly on guard against both sides.” I took in all this information, and honestly, it was fucking insane. Angels and Devils were real, and by proxy, Heaven and Hell, and though I do believe all of it because of what has happened, it’s still pretty jarring to basically have the entire christan mythos to be fucking true. 

“Are you alright? You seemed to be overwhelmed.” Well, no shit Rias. 

“Oh it’s nothing, it’s just that finding out that the entirety of the christan mythos is true. Either than that, I’m ok.”

“Not all of it, but still, that's understandable. Also,” Her face formed a sinister look, I did not like that look. “Do you remember Yumma Amano?” I gasped at her name, I was happy because FUCK YEAH, I DID KISS A GIRL! I was also happy because, hey, I’m not insane. Rias continued. “Of course you do, how could you forget. You two dated for a little while, didn’t you.” Memories flashed before me, the two of us going shopping, her drinking her green tea, us holding hands, our kiss, and Yumma telling me that she loved me before impaling me in the stomach. 

“W-Where did you hear that name.” I said, clenching my right hand into a fist. She said nothing to me, looking straight at me as she threw an object towards me, I caught it in my hand and once again gasped at what I saw, Yumma and I together with her smiling at me, proof that Yumma existed. 

“That’s right Issei, you're not going insane, she was real, and those two days were not a dream!” 


	4. Chapter 4: Jobs of The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I got it. It is here, the long awaited 4th chapter is here! I was going to do the Kill La Kill chapter, but I was influenced to do this one. Honestly, I enjoyed writing this, I really did. I'm sorry this took so long, I'm back in college and my life is fucking crazy right now. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

#  **Chapter 4: Jobs of the Family**

I kept looking at the photo as memories of my date with Yumma played through my mind. I could still remember her smile, her laugh, and the scrunchie she wore even after stabbing me. 

“I love this picture of you too. You remember it don’t you?” Rias asked in a tone like she already knew what I was going to say.

“Of course I do, how could I not?” I looked up to Rias. “How do you have this? My phone has nothing from Yumma and my friends don’t remember her.” 

“Yumma was also a Fallen Angel.” My eyes widened and I stood up in shock.

“You mean like that guy last night?” Rias smiled at me.

“Correct. And to answer your previous question, we have the ability to erase human memory.” This shocked me even more, as I thought about it more, it honestly started to make sense. The phone number, the pictures, Motohama and Matsuda not remembering Yumma, it all just started to click. Rias took my silence as an invitation to continue. “Usually this is the best for everyone, including your parents.” That made me think about what happened this morning and how they acted and honestly, it made sense. There was no way they would have believed me if there wasn’t mind affecting powers.

Did that mean that Rias erased the image of me and her being naked from my mom’s memory? Questions for later.

“After a Fallen Angel completes their goal, they erase themselves of the memory and records of everyone who was around the target.” 

“What was Yumma’s?” I said, looking Rias straight in the eye. She looked directly back.

“To kill you.” My eyes widened as I felt my chest ache. I took a step back as I clenched a fist over my heart. I once again thought about all of my time with Yumma; meeting her on the bridge, our date together, shopping and getting her the scrunchie, drinking tea together, my ass being kicked in Mortal Kombat, and kissing her. That entire time, her goal was to kill me. 

Yet, I can’t help but remember the kiss, her stabbing me, and the tears that flowed afterwards and her telling me that she loved me. Those felt real, yet, I’m not sure anymore, how can I be, if her goal was to kill me, how much did she fake it. I couldn’t handle it anymore as I looked down on the ground, to make sure people didn’t see me tearing up.

Rias continued, whether knowing about what I was feeling about or not, I do not know. 

“However, it was only after verifying if you carried something dangerous inside you. Once it was verified, you were stabbed in the stomach, with a spear of light. In honesty, the fact that you survived being pierced a second time last night is astonishing.” I took in a few deep, yet sporadic breaths, breathing in through my nose and out my mouth. They all finally noticed that I wasn’t doing ok, but I calmed myself and looked up to Rias with dried out eyes and dried tears on my cheek. 

“S-sorry, but what was t-that dange-erous thing c-called.” I stuttered as I tried to regain my breath.

“It’s called a Sacred Gear.” I looked over to Akeno, who had spoken up, revealing the name of the dangerous entity inside of me. “It’s basically a very intense, yet unique power that is found in a rare few. In fact, the only people I know who have Sacred Gears are historical figures, so you’re kind of a big deal around here.” Wow, basically historical figures have had this power, honestly, that’s kind of cool.

“The thing is,” Rias spoke back up “this power can be such an uncontrollable power that they become a threat to the underworld.” ...Less cool, but still interesting. “Issei, please hold up your left hand.” I gave Rias a confused look, if she needed a hand, he could have asked for my right hand, I am right handed after all. 

“Uh, sure.” I did as Rias asked, though I was still confused, and lifted my hand into the air. 

“Now, go ahead and close your eyes. Imagine what part of your body is the strongest, then focus hard on that strength.” Wait, we’re doing this now?

“Hold on, shouldn’t I like, prepare or something?” 

“It will get easier if you focus.” I flinched at this, I didn’t expect Rias to get annoyed with me, so I just shut my mouth and focused. I was still shaken from my moment earlier, but still tried, and I focused and focused, keeping my eyes closed, until I accidentally opened my left eye only just a little, but that’s what caused me to lose my way. I saw Rias sitting in front of me in a daring pose that allowed her black panties to be shown, and her nipples showed through her uniform. It caused me to blush and I closed my eyes tighter as I tried to focus harder. “Very good, just keep concentrating, you can do this.” While I do appreciate the sentiment from Rias, it still does not help me in my current predicament. Damn it, stop being horney, me! I tried harder and harder, however, in the end, I couldn’t and I fell to my knees and slammed my fist to the ground. 

“Damn it! Damn it all! I can’t do it! I’m not strong enough!” Rias put her feet down to the ground, still sitting on the dresser and had a kind smile on her face. 

“Hey, it’s ok. You are strong, you’re just having a tough time.” I looked up to her, an unsure look on my face.

“But how can you be sure! Maybe this was a mistake. I’m not cool or anything like that, I’m just a delinquent.” 

“A Fallen Angel found you a big enough threat to kill you! It’s not a mistake.” I got up from the floor, frustrated and a little angry. 

“And then my first girlfriend, who I had just kissed stabs me with fucking glow rod! After that, I’m back to life! How, damn it!” Rias turned and grabbed something behind her, she lifted up the object to reveal it to be the same pamphlet that I took from that woman before my date with Yumma. 

“Do you remember this?”

“Uh, yeah, it was given to me by this woman before my date with Yumma.” 

“Right before you died, you summoned me through your thoughts with this flyer.” Holy shit, the slogan wasn’t bullshit after all. “And so, on that day, you were revived and reborn as an honorary member of the House of Rias Gremory, the daughter of the great and powerful devil, The Duke of Gremory!” Rias proclaimed proudly, releasing her wings. I stared in awe as she proudly declared that I was reborn as a member of her House. Everything around me seemed to disappear as I focused on her. As she finished her declaration, my heart skipped a beat, like when she looked at me at the stairwell. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling at the time, but I did know this. 

My life was going to get interesting.

Which was being shown to be true as the rest of the club brought forth their wings, which surprised me.

“This is so exciting, you're really one of us now!” Akeno said in a happy tone. I blushed at that and rubbed the back of my head, looking away. As soon as I did though, I felt the weight on my back increase, and not metaphorically like it literally got heavier. I looked behind me to see two large, black bat wings coming off of my back. I looked in awe at my wings, not really expecting to see them on my back. 

“Holy shit, that’s rad.” I whispered to myself. I looked back to the club as they looked at me, with everyone smiling. 

“We’re glad to have you here, welcome Issei.” I smiled at Rias’ kind words and and the club’s smiles. In the back of my mind though, I was sorta freaking out a little. Like, holy shit, I’m actually a Devil. I have the wings, that’s proof enough, but I’m also in front of other devils as well, this is honestly fucking insane.

“So here’s how things work; we grant powers to humans for a price we both agree on and then seal it with a pact.” I nodded as she told me about what was essentially my new job, my wings unconsciously retracted and disappeared. As she was doing this, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko were putting small boxes on the table. I was then given a satchel and Koneko quickly said, 

“Put them in, they have flyers.” and left with the rest of the club. They had large black seals on them which symbolized Ria’s house. “In the past, humans drew magic circles to summon Devils, but it became too complicated. These days though, we make house calls and personal deliveries.” I nodded once again, understanding what was happening as I began to collect a few boxes, putting them in the satchel.

“Alright, I understand.” 

“Usually we would have a Messenger Demon make the run, but since you’re a new servant, this will be perfect for you to get some experience and learn what goes into this job.” As I collected the boxes, I heard her shift her body, possibly moving closer. I could practically hear her breathing in my ear.

“If you do well, you may get to have a few servants of your own. To help you in anyway you’ll like.” I blushed heavily, like holy shit, she sounded sexy when she said that. Why did she say it like that?!

“Holy shit that sounds amazing! I want some servant!” I looked up as I started to imagine having my own servants, still sitting on my knees in front of the table. Rias chuckled at my daydreaming. Or...night dreaming. What time is it? How long have I been here?

“Like I said, that all depends on your effort.” I continued to smile and blush as I got my mind back to the present. 

“Okay then, let's say that I do a great job, no, a fantastic job! Does that mean my servants have to do whatever I ask them too.” 

“That’s right~” I jumped up and pumped my fist in celebration of this revelation.

“Aw hell yeah! That’s awesome.” Rias put a hand under her chin, closed her eyes, and tilted her head in a cute way.

“The great thing about servants is that you can use them for anything.” I giggled out loud as I imagined the possibilities of who I could get, and what I could do to them. I soon finished my box collecting and placed the satchel over my shoulder. 

“Oh, right, how am I going to get to the places? I mean, I have a bike, but I’ll need to head home and get it, but how will I find the places?” Rias seemed to have anticipated this as she handed me something. It looked to be a half-cut, round stone. I grabbed it and turned it over to see it’s flat side. A red light flashed and its red energy formed a map of the area around me, with what seemed to be markers pointing to various objectives. 

“This runestone will help you in guiding you to people who may want to make a contract. Now go ahead and make those deliveries, my cutie delinquent.” I turned away from Rias as I blushed from the comment she made. 

“A-Alright, I’ll get those deliveries made.” I went to the door and opened it, leaving the club, and beginning my new life as a Devil.

* * *

“Rias, I’m back, and I made those deliveries.” It took me an hour or two, but I made those deliveries as fast as I could while being safe. I may be a delinquent, but I am always safe on the road, and luckily, darkness wasn’t a problem, as I was able to see clearly, although with a red hue, thanks to my darkvision. Rias seemed to have come out of the shower as I got back, as she was only in a towel as she washed her hair with another. I blushed as the towel hugged her body tightly, hugging her curves and even showing the outline of her nipples. Holy shit she looked great. 

“Nicely done, I just have one more job for you to do today. It looks like Koneko is double booked with two summons requests.” 

“Oh” I looked over to Koneko, who was sitting on the couch, eating a raspberry popsicle. It seems the others returned as I was making deliveries. 

“Be a dear and take one of them. Get some practice.” Koneko took the popsicle out of her mouth and bowed her head down, saying in her monotone voice,

“That would be super rad.” Super rad, something I would not have expected from Koneko. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, no problem.” I walked over to Koneko, who turned and grabbed one of her flyers and gave it to me. 

“So, does this mean I’m legit? Am I making a pact?” Koneko nodded before returning to her popsicle. I looked over to Rias as she seemed to smile at me lovingly, I blushed again. Why am I blushing so much today? Rias then went back into the showers and changed into her uniform. She walked next to me as we both observed Akeno doing something. Suddenly, red circles of magic... a magic circle appeared below her, making into the crest of The House of Gremory. I stared in awe as I finally saw magic that wasn’t trying to kill me, a miracle honestly. 

“We call that a transportation circle. Hold out your left hand for me if you would.” I did so, holding it out to her. Rias grabbed the hand and turned it to have my palm face her, and started drawing a symbol.

“Uhh, is this gonna hurt?” She didn’t answer me as she finished drawing the symbol. It glowed as the final touch was given to it. 

“This is a seal, it serves as proof that you are of The House of Gremory.” Cool, my question was still not answered. Then again, considering that I wasn’t screaming in pain, then I suppose my question has been answered. “When you get to the client’s location, don’t panic, just do exactly as I told you.” Rias looked at me again with a happy expression. “You think you’re ready for this?” I nodded and smirked with what could be looked at as an arrogant smile. 

“Hell yeah I am! Let's do this thing.” 

“Very cute.” Rias chuckled. “Alright, make me proud.” I nodded as I looked to Akeno as she got off the circle and presented it to me. I nodded before me as I walked towards it. I stood in it as I could feel the magical energy flowing through me. I gotta think of a cool saying for when I’m summoned. Hmm, maybe ‘WHO DARES SUMMON ME?’ nah, it’s too much. Maybe ‘You who has summoned me, are you my master?’ hmm, not bad, with a good reference, I’ll save it for some time. Oh! I got one! ‘FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I HAVE LAID DORMANT. WHO DARES-” Wait, hold on, why am I not being teleported. I looked down to see that the magic circle was gone and I was still at the club.

“....The Fuck?” Kiba and Akeno nervously smiled, Koneko looked indifferent, and Rias facepalmed her head in disappointment. 

“Whoopsie.” Akeno said in an apologetic voice. Kiba awkwardly laughed at my situation. 

“No, it’s ok.” Rias breathed out, I looked over to Rias.

“What is?”

“It looks like you can’t make the jump, but don’t worry, there's another way.” Another way? Like another spell? A magical item? It would suck if I have to…

Then it clicked. My eyes widened at what my thoughts directed me to. I looked at Akeno, Kiba and Koneko, everyone was smiling, even Koneko. 

“No.” I looked at Rias, who’s smile became evil. 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No! NO! NOOOOOO!”

* * *

“God damn it! THIS SUCKS BALLS! ” I say as I pedal my way to the location of the client. Like seriously, what kind of Devil gets summoned on a bicycle! I continue to pedal until I stop outside of a multi-family home. I got off my back my bike and parked it at the bottom of the stairs. I walked up to the second floor and stopped in front of a door that said ‘2-1’. I knocked on the door. 

“Mr. Murasawa! Devil’s knocking at your door, open up!” I know I had those thoughts of those cool entrances, but I had to fucking ride a bike here, so the coolness of the entrance has been loss with the summon. The doorknob turned and a tall man with peach skin, a sharp face and eyes, and black hair that went to his collar. He had square glasses, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. He looked at me with a serious expression, as if he was evaluating me. I rubbed the back of my head nervously. 

“Uh hey, how’s it going.” 

“Get out of here.” He closed the door on me. I looked at the door for a second before I growled in anger. I banged on the door.

“Hey! Open up, damn it! I’m the Devil you summoned!” 

“Since when does a Demon come through the front door.” 

“I’m a Devil, damn it! Tonight is just different.” 

“Screw you! I’m not an idiot, I know how this works. Koneko usually comes in through the flyer. She’s the one I called for. Now get off my porch!” I looked down, my anger slowly rising even more. I breathed in and out quickly, trying to calm myself down. Now is not the time to pick a fight, calm down Issei, now is the time for diplomacy. I took one last breath before I began to talk.

“Listen man, I don’t know what happened. The summoning got botched, and they basically told me to come here on my bike. I know you were expecting Koneko, but it’s not gonna happen tonight, so please, open the door.” It took a second, but Murasawa opened the door, looking at me again.

“Fine, come on in.” I nodded to him, and came in. I said, 

“Thanks.” as I walked into the room. 

“You want some tea?” He asked, I simply nodded and went to prepare it. I sat down in front of the small coffee table. The room was honestly pretty small, with mostly bookshelves around the room. There were various posters of anime waifus on the walls and bookshelves. There were also multiple cabinets and shelves that held more memorabilia, manga, anime, and much more. One of the cabinets was attached to a desk that had a monitor with a computer next to it. The cabinet next to the desk also had a red clay dog with a plant next to it. After around a minute, Murasawa returned with some warm tea in hand. He sat it down in front of me.

“Thanks.” I said again. 

“Alright then, if you're gonna be the stand in for Koneko, then you’re gonna have to prove it. Show me some cool devil tricks you have.” He ordered as he sat in his rolly chair, his legs crossing over one another. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t have any tricks.” I said, leaning onto the table and taking a sip of my tea. “What does Koneko usually do?” Murasawa huffed as he moved to grab something. He pulled it out and presented it to me with a happy and joyful expression. It was a white and blue school uniform with a brown jacket and some sort of yellow scarf or tie. Oh shit, he’s into cosplay. 

“Cosplay! Save the Princess!” I looked at him like he was crazy. 

“While I understand the cosplay, out of everything you could have asked, you summon a Devil to fucking cosplay?” Murasawa’s face changed to one of anger.

“Damn straight! I’ve looked everywhere for a cute, young thing to sweep me off my feet!” Wait what?

“Wait, sweep you off your feet? Don’t you mean-”

“No.”

“...huh.” 

“Besides, this is the best, unless you want me to grab one off the street.” He started to laugh, Jesus Christ he started to laugh.

“Jesus, man, no! I get it!” I started to imagine him getting carried bridal style by Koneko. Considering her height, it was an interesting thought.

“So let me get this straight, you have Koneko to sweep you off your feet like you're a damsel in distress.”

“Every weekend, yes, have you not been paying attention to our conversation? So, what can you do?”

“I can fight people.” 

“Ok, but that does nothing for me right now.” FUCK, HE’S RIGHT! Ok, what should I do, I don’t have anything cool, god this sucks!....HOLD ON, I GOT IT! I get up from my seat and I get into my position. 

“Kame!” My eyes dilated as I prepared my move. I sweeped my left arm to my right side to my left. 

“Hame!” I used the motion of the sweep to make myself spin around 360 as I continued my attack. At the end of my spin I punched the air with my right arm, pulling it back. I then prepared my left arm, as if I was charging my attack and releasing it on my enemies, as I held my palm out towards him.

“HHHHHOOOOOO!” We both stared at each other in silence. I mean, I don’t blame him, that was weird for someone to randomly do, even for a fellow weeb like him. I looked down as I relaxed myself and put my hands in my pockets. 

“Sorry man, I don’t really have any tricks or anything cool.” He looked at me for a second, his glasses hazed by a white light, until he turned away from me, and got up from his chair.

“But….you are a fan of the Z,” I looked up to him, confusion spreading through my face. He walked to the bookshelf to my right as he continued to talk. “or so you think, but all you’ve ever seen are the reruns.” Wait, what is he talking about…..wait, no way, there’s no fucking way. “My generation saw it first look, observe.” Next to the bookshelf was a curtain I did not originally see, hidden in plain sight. He opened the curtain to reveal something that brought tears to my eyes.

The entire series of Dragon Boy Z, every single manga a first edition copy.

“Holy shit.” I whispered, sniffing and rubbing my right eye. Holy shit I was tearing up. Murasawa smiled at this. 

“Truly, this is incredible.” Murasawa nodded at this, crossing his arms in victory. “However.” He stopped nodding and looked at me in a curious look. “In the end, it does not matter, for I have the special editions! So suck it!” Murasawa simply scoffed at this. 

“Of course you don’t understand.” 

“Oh I do understand!” 

“But do you! I remember when it came on every Saturday night. I would bring my buddies over and we would watch it live. No DVRing this shit, we watched the whole fresh hit of fusion awesomeness.” Honestly, that sounded amazing, and I sorta wished I was in that scenario for the series. However, I will not back down easily!

“Well, when my friends and I were at the park, we would become the characters from the show and make the park a battleground! And if you don’t believe me, I can still pull a mean Koku and go all Super Dragon on your ass!” Murasawa turned to me with a furious rage in his eyes.

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU FREAKING THOT!”

“OH IT’S ON YOU FUCKING SIMP!” Murasawa then lowered his body a little, brought his arms away from his chest and then brought his right arm across his chest as he brought his left arm back.

“SLAM!” Murasawa smiled, I smiled back.

“Hmm, not a bad, but you have to admit that was a good Dragon Nail though. KAME HO!” He then collected multiple volumes of the manga and set them in front of me on the table. He looked at me with a dark ferocity, I returned in kind.

“Do you want to hang out?”

“Sure, why not.” This guy may be a bit weird, but he’s alright in my book.

* * *

Later, it was still dark, and I was heading home, we had a good time hanging out and said that he might call me later. I asked why he didn’t ever ask me to cosplay, since I’m a girl. He simply said that I wasn’t his type and seemed more like a bro than anything. Honestly, I was cool with that. However, as I left I realized something.

I forgot to sign a pact.

“Fuck, I suck don’t I? I spend at least an hour or 2 with this guy, debating Dragon Boy Z and I don’t even get a fucking pact, this blows. Well, at least it was fun.” Now I was walking back to the club as I held my bike next to me. Honestly, I wanted to go home, but I needed to check in with Rias. 

And then I felt it, the same feeling with that guy that stabbed me in the gut, the same feeling with Yumma after she transformed. There was another Fallen Angel nearby.

And they were pissed. 

I looked around to see if I could see the Angel, but I didn’t see anyone in front of me or to the right of me. Suddenly, I heard it, the sound of footsteps. High heeled footsteps. I slowly turned behind me to see a tall woman. Though it was hard to see her, I could still tell what she looked like. She had a fair complexion and sharp, long, dark blue hair. She wore a short, maroon trench coat that had a wide collar, which seemed to cove the back of her neck. She also had a short, miniskirt of the same color that showed a lot of her legs. Her trench coat was also unbuttoned at the top, allowing me to have a great, and I mean GREAT, view of her breasts. She also seemed to have a golden necklace above her boobs as well. While her body was amazing, I focused on something else.

Her glowing, amber eyes. 

It glowed a fierce yellow, in a way that the glow was direct straight at me, with what seemed to be a fierce rage. A rage I had never felt before. I was terrified for my life once again.

“So you’re the one.” The Fallen Angel stated in a sort of ethereal voice. I parked my bike next to the wall and put my fists up. If I was going to die again, at least I’ll put up a fight, unlike the last two times.

“Usually I would be happy that a beautiful lady would be walking towards me, I’m assuming you're not here to chat.” Her frown deepened with her rage seemingly increasing. 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Well, could I get a name for the face?” 

“....Kalawarner.” 

“Hehe. Well, nice to me you, Kala-” 

“Why are you still alive?” She asked in a venomous tone, interrupting me. I flinched at her question, but kept my ground. 

“W-What do you-” Suddenly, my vision filled with black feathers, as Kalawarner revealed her blackened wings. Her eyes were then shrouded by the shadow of her hair as she stood in front of the purple moon, black feathers falling around her, as well as myself. While her eyes were shadowed, I could still see the light of her iris as she stared directly at me. She brought her arm out and silently summoned a spear of light, the same color as her eyes. 

“I don’t understand why you’re still alive, but in the end, I don’t care. I’ll make you pay for what you’ve done.” Kalawaner said with hatred I have never known, but I needed to know what I did that was so bad?

“What did I do then? What did I do that now you're coming after me?!” I questioned, Kalawarner simply said this, the world seemed to silence itself with these words. 

“You made Raynare cry.” With that, she threw the spear at me, the trajectory aimed directly at my heart. I quickly dodged the attack, rolling to the ground and then returning to my boxer stance. Kalawarner looked back to me with hatred but intrigue.

“So...you are a part of House Gremory.” My eyes widened as I looked to my palm, the red seal glowing in my hand. “So Dohnaseek really did mistook you for a stray.” She then summoned another spear of light and took flight. “This just means that there is more of a reason to destroy you!” Her attack began as fierce and as quick as a Night Witch. She flew down towards me with her spear in hand. I prepared to face her head on, although I wasn’t sure how I could hold her off for long. She lunged the spear at me as I dodged it. However, I fell into her trap, as she used this to punch me, causing me to lose my footing and fall hard onto the street below. I slowly got back up, my vision blurring, but I was able to see Kalawaner throw another spear, I dodged it again, but this time, I was ready for Kalawaner, as I punched her into the ground. She quickly recovered though, and summoned another spear of light. She rushed to me, trying to impale me on the light, but I made sure to dodge her attacks. She did manage to cut me various times, the light burning like lava, similar to how it felt fighting the other Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek I believe he was called. I got in a good couple of hits, punching her in the gut and face, we both were bleeding, however, I knew that I was losing. She then switched the hand her spear was in and punched me directly on my scar. Seriously! Why is it always the same place?! I fell to the ground, leaning on my left arm as I held my mouth. Kalawaner walked towards me and kicked down on my right shoulder, I grunted in pain. I was in the same position as I was last night, about to die to another Fallen Angel, except I wasn’t getting any help. Kalawaner pointed her head to her right and spat out some blood. At least I was able to do some damage. 

“I won’t deny, you put up a good fight, but in the end, you are no match for me.” She switched her spear back to her main hand and brought it back, preparing to strike it down on me. “If it brings you any comfort, I can see what Raynare sees in you, but no one makes her cry, not on my watch.” Shit, I’ve got to figure something out, I need to unlock this untapped power I have, just focus! FOCUS DAMN IT! I thought back to what Rias said to me, on what was the strongest point in my body and focus. I thought back to the moves I made at Murasawa’s and suddenly, everything clicked. I will not die again! I can’t die again!

“I! WILL! LIVE!” I felt power irradiate from me as I pushed my left hand up, I felt my wings come forth as a green glow shined from my hand.

“WHAT?!” Kalawarner cried out as she was pushed back a bit. I felt my hand transform and power growing inside me that had to be unleashed.

“UUUUOOOHHHAAA!” I howled, as a beam of green energy was forced to Kalawarner. She watched in horror as the beam went towards her and was hit by it, the energy tearing apart her clothes, leaving her in a naked state, with only her necklace remaining. I looked down at my new gauntlet. It was a dark red, scaled gauntlet that reached to the end of my lower arm, and had four spikes, two red on the top of the gauntlet’s body, and two orange on the sides of the gauntlet. It also had a small, amber gem below a large, round emerald that held a power that glowed in an orange hue. 

“No! It can’t be!” I looked back up to see Kalawarner in all or her nakedness. If this were another day, I would have a nosebleed and die, or hopefully take her to bed with me….and fail miserably. Today is not that day though, I instead calmed myself and simply looked at her, confused and frightened. 

“So you finally found your sacred gear! Fine, you’ll live tonight! However, you’ll get your dues, Issei Hyoudou, and you will pay for making Raynare cry!” She then left in a flash, feathers falling all around her as she retreated. As I looked at her and calmed myself down, I thought about what she said. 

Who is Raynare?

That would have to wait for later, as I looked down to my arm. 

“So, I guess this is my Sacred Gear?”

* * *

“Indeed it is, congratulations.” Rias said, back at the club. I explained the situation to Rias and the others and they had me patched up, who knew Akeno was good at playing doctor. Now, Rias sat at her desk as the other sat on the couches and Akeno stood next to me “Now that it’s been activated, all you have to do is decide whether to turn it on or off.” I decided to try that and voila, it was gone. I sighed in relief. 

“Oh, thank goodness, that would have been awfully weird to explain why I had that in school.” A good thing is that it would have done nothing for my alone time, cause I use my right hand, but damn it would have been weird for school.

.

.

.

Don’t look at me like that!

“Oh Issei, I’m so proud of you!” Oh, well that was an unexpected compliment from Akeno. I blushed as I rubbed the back of my head.

“W-Well thanks, Akeno, and thank you for patching me up.” 

“It was a pleasure.” 

“This does put me into a strange position though.” The entire room turned to face Rias, who, for the first time tonight, had a face not of love and happiness.

It was a look of caution, and questioning.

“The Fallen Angels now know that you’re alive, and you’ve been reborn as one of us, not to mention that you’ve unlocked your Sacred Gear. This is bound to make things more complicated around here.” I looked down in shame.

“I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.” Rias huffed and looked at me. 

“I know you had to defend yourself from her attack, but now that you’ve unlocked your Sacred Gear, try not to go after her yourself. It’s disrespectful to the rest of us.” I nodded at this, understanding the unlined message. Don’t go alone, we’ll fight them together. 

“Hey, if it’s alright with you, I’m going to go home.” Rias nodded as I nodded back.

“Thanks, I’ll see you all later.” I turned away from Rias, as well as Akeno, who was next to me. As I walked off, I noticed Koneko was eating a burger, cute. I also looked at Kiba, who waved to me, I smiled and nodded back. I then grabbed my bag, got my bike, and went home for the night. 

* * *

“Wake up! It’s time to get out of bed! If you don’t I’ll kill you! CAUSE I’M THE TICKLE MONSTER AND I’LL-” 

* **CLICK***

“Mmmppffhfh. I’m a fucking failure.” It was the next morning and I was sad. I basically fucked up last night. Sure, I managed to beat back a Fallen Angel and unlocked my Sacred Gear, but I nearly got a concussion and basically announced to them, ‘Hi everybody! I’m alive and ready to die!’ I sighed as I got up and got ready for school, saying hi to Mom and Dad as I left and walked to school. As I walked to school, I began to think of Rias and how she was disappointed in me.

“What will happen if she’s still mad at me? Oh man, this blows. What the hell is wrong with me?” 

“Oooaaahh!” Suddenly, I heard a cry of a girl falling. I turned over to the voice to make sure she was ok when I was shot with a most unexpected site.

Pure. White. Panties. 

She groaned in pain as her butt wiggled in the air. I wanted to help, but…butt. 

“Oh no, I fell down again, I’m such a klutz!” I heard the girl whisper to herself. I looked over her and saw that she seemed to have black robes with the end of the arm sleeves having a white and gold color. She also seemed to have a white hood that was highlighted with blue that went to her upper back. She also had long, blond hair, and judging by her skin, she had a more pale skin, a foreigner maybe? She managed to sit up from her position and when she looked at me with her emerald eyes, I noticed something. A cross on her chest and on the top of her hood.

Holy shit, I stumbled upon a nun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, that's the chapter! I'm gonna write the Kill La Kill chapter next and then the cycle will begin again! Have a good day and stay safe! (Also on another note, I found out that there's is a video call Dragon Boy Z. So that's cool.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the story, if you liked it, go ahead and see my other story, The Lust of Talvanya. It is a Star Wars story, but it is basically porn with plot, but anyway, enjoy your day/night!


End file.
